Justin Koopa
Justin Koopa is one of the many fanon Koopalings. He is a small, clever brainiac with a love for magic. Character Usage Rules You do not need to ask if you can use him in your games. Just make sure his personality, appearance, and abilities are used for the game, and you do not pass him off as your own character. Background Justin Koopa was born on January 17, 2007. At some point in his life at the hospital, he was attacked by an dragon Animal Spirit, which are spirits that can possess anyone in the form of an animal. It targeted Justin for two reasons. First of all, since Justin is already half-animal, the spirit wouldn't have to feel different, considering most of the other patients were humans. Second of all, the spirits had a previous affiliation with the Koopa Troop, but turned against them. They, however, were defeated. However, this dragon spirit was not willingly affiliated with the Koopa Troop at all, and would do good things inside Justin purely for protection. Due to being possessed, Justin obtained the ability to open his eyes much earlier than he should have. He blasted a fireball and iceball at the same time, freezing and burning two walls of the room. His mother, Clawdia Koopa, dropped him in fright, but he grew wings and flew home to Bowser. He was very smart from the Animal Spirit, and therefore got and learned how to use a Magic Scepter at the age of 3 months. He does not remember how Clawdia looked. However, Justin to this day remains amazing, as the Animal Spirit decided to possess him for all eternity. Appearance Justin is quite small. He has an orange head, with hair like Larry's. His eyes are similar to Larry's as well, but are green instead of blue. He has a body almost identical to Tim J. Koopa's and he has an orange shell. He wields the orange Magic Scepter. Personality Justin is a fun-loving guy. He doesn't like people who are mean, boring, or cruel. He likes to use magic and loves magic-related things. He sometimes takes people for rides in the skies with his dragon wings. He hates people like Roy because bullies are one of his worst fears and least favorite things in the world. He is one of the less-evil Koopalings, and would not want to destroy Mario more than Lemmy. Relationships with other Characters *Persephone - Justin likes her. He rides on her Chomplet sometimes, and the two are good friends. *Dragonia - Justin likes to hang around Dragonia, because they both love magic. As stated in Bowser's Life Story, Justin shares his room with Dragonia, and the two sometimes cast spells on things in the room late at night. *Jacob - Justin knows how Jacob likes to be alone, so Justin often leaves Jacob alone. Justin likes Jacob's levitating power, however. *Bowser Jr. - Justin thinks that Bowser Jr. is annoying and cries too much. *Tim - Justin likes Tim. He often hangs around Tim, too. Justin sometimes carves Tim's rocks into dragons. *Harley - Justin thinks Harley is too cruel and boring for him. *Chris - Justin thinks that Chris is too scary. *Larry - Larry is one of the 4 Koopalings Justin likes to hang around. He thinks that it's funny when Larry secretly cheats on games. *Jackson - Justin thinks that Jackson is cool. *Lady - Justin doesn't like Lady. *Morton - Justin doesn't like Morton. He also thinks that Morton talks too much. Morton also squeezes and chokes him sometimes. *Bazyli - Justin thinks that Bazyli's cannon hand is cool, but Justin thinks that Bazyli is also too calm. *Risen - Justin is scared of Risen because Risen does anything Roy says. *Wendy - Justin thinks that Wendy is annoying and ugly. *Alex - Justin wants to study Alex's lightning power because Justin thinks it's a great elemental ability. *Dolly - Justin thinks Dolly is nice. Justin likes to give her butterfly rings and cookies. *Elly - Justin thinks that Elly is too calm. Sometimes he gets beat up when he bothers her. *Iggy - Justin and Iggy are great friends. Iggy. Justin likes Iggy the 2nd most out of the Koopalings and along with Tim, Lemmy, and Larry, the 5 like to hang out together. However, Justin claims that he saw Iggy picking his nose once. *Ross - Justin doesn't like it when Ross hides his magic scepter. *Noah - Justin thinks that Noah's background is cool. *Kevin - Justin looks up to Kevin, and always wants to play with him. However, Kevin is usually off with Roy, Risen, and Morton playing basketball. *Roy - Justin HATES Roy. Roy bullies Justin the most out of all of the Koopalings. *Lemmy - Justin and Lemmy are best friends. While Justin finds Lemmy immature and a dope, they are still best friends and often hang out together. *Ludwig - Justin respects Ludwig, but he thinks that Ludwig is too cruel. *Gyro - Justin likes to perform elemental Magic with Gyro. *Pyotr - Justin likes Pyotr's paintbrush. *Mortisha - Justin dislikes Mortisha for an unknown reason. *Lavora - Justin doesn't have an opinion on Lavora. For some reason, he prefers to stay away from her. *Jinkesse - Justin doesn't like how Jinkeese feels as if she's superior to all of the Koopalings. *Poopbutt - Justin, who cries very rarely, actually cries when he sees Poopbutt. *Bowser - Justin loves Bowser, as Bowser is his adoptive dad. Even though Bowser normally sleeps alone, Justin sleeps with Bowser when having nightmares. *Mario - Justin seems to hate Mario the least out of the protagonists. This is because of Justin's nice personality. However, Justin is one of the roughest ones with Mario, because of his powerful abilities. *Luigi - Justin does not have an opinion on Luigi, but seems to dislike him more than Mario. *Peach - Even though Justin is loyal to Bowser and therefore kidnaps Peach, he seems to like the princess more than all of the other Koopalings (excluding Persephone and Jacob) *Daisy - Justin does not like Daisy. History Koopaling Legends Justin will make his debut in this game. While it is known that he is a playable unlockable character, his unlocking criteria, stats, and most information are currently unknown. However, it is known that his default minion is a Draglet. Super Mario 3D: Magic Orb Legacy Justin will appear in this game. While it is unknown what world he will be the boss of or what orb he guards, he will be a boss in the game. Princess Daisy and the Legend of the Sarasaland Scepters In this game, he is the boss using the Scepter of Health. How his boss fight is is currently unknown. Koopaling Party Justin appears as an unlockable playable character. To unlock him, complete Solo Mode once. Mario Kart Double Dash: All Powered Up! Justin is playable in Mario Kart Double Dash: All Powered Up!, as Kamek's partner. Gallery Artwork JustinTKoopa.png|Justin's 3D Artwork (By Team-Eva). Justin Koopa.png|Justin T. Koopa sketch by Yvetal. Name Origin *Justin is named after the famous singer Justin Timberlake, even though many people could think of him being named after Justin Bieber. Trivia *Justin is allergic to ladybugs. *Tim and Justin's first and middle names are switched ('T'im J), ('J'ustin T) Category:Koopas Category:Koopalings Category:Koopa Troop Category:Males Category:Fanon Koopalings Category:KinglerMaster's Creations Category:Characters